


I Never Stopped Loving You

by positivelystisaac



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, M/M, idk i sorta just ran with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivelystisaac/pseuds/positivelystisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac returns to Beacon Hills after a year in France. Stiles is the last one to find out, but maybe that’s a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Stopped Loving You

The first thing Isaac sees upon his return to Beacon Hills is a very familiar banged up blue jeep parked next to the only vacant spot in the parking lot of the police station. He doesn’t anticipate the knot that tugs in his stomach, or the way his lungs frantically grab for air as he suddenly feels like he’s drowning, every second sending him deeper and deeper underwater. All signs point to Stiles. 

Yeah, it had been a little over a year since Isaac went to France and didn’t come back. And yeah, not a day went by when he didn’t think about Stiles. But did Stiles think about him? Isaac wasn’t sure, and spent the last year pushing the question out of his mind every time it surfaced. 

Not that he deserved to have Stiles think about him. He lost that privilege when he left without saying goodbye. Sure, he sat down more times than he could count to write or call, but every time, he couldn’t find the words to tell the only person he truly loved how broken he was. So he didn’t write. Didn’t call. Didn’t let anyone know where he was or what he was doing. He let himself disappear, at the same time selfishly hoping he would never be able to do so from Stiles’ mind. 

But the sight of the blue jeep causes Isaac’s right foot to twitch, instinctively preparing to move from the gas pedal to the brake, ready to slam the car to a stop. His fingers unknowingly grip the wheel a little tighter, ready to cut the wheel hard enough to send Isaac’s silver rental car one hundred and eighty degrees closer to Stiles. 

By some remarkable act of self restraint, Isaac keeps driving. His palms sweat and his breaths come quickly, but soon enough he is pulling up to Derek’s loft. He climbs the stairs, wiping the nervous sweat from between his fingers on his jeans as he reaches the landing of Derek’s place. Taking a deep breath, he musters up enough confidence to knock on the door. It’s weird- he’s never actually knocked when he’s come to Derek’s. Come to think of it, he doesn’t think anyone has. 

Derek slides the door open and just looks at Isaac. “What are you doing here?” he asks. If Isaac didn’t know any better, he would think that he caught Derek off guard. But he does know better, and he knows that no one catches Derek off guard. 

"You mean you couldn’t hear my heartbeat from the other side of the door? And you couldn’t smell me coming up the stairs?" Isaac asks. It’s the first time he’s spoken in hours, and his voice cracks as he talks. Derek shakes his head, giving Isaac a look. He steps aside so Isaac can come inside. 

"Hey guys, guess who’s here," Derek calls. 

"Stiles?" comes Scott’s voice. "He isn’t supposed to be here for a while, but-" 

He stops mid-sentence at the sight of Isaac, standing in the middle of Derek’s entryway, clad in his signature sweater and scarf. Scott doesn’t hesitate before embracing Isaac. “Missed you, Dude,” he says. 

"Yeah, man. You, too," Isaac replies, hearing footsteps behind his back. 

"Isaac?" Lydia asks incredulously as Isaac turns around. She’s followed by Kira and Malia. All three of them give Isaac big hugs, even though Kira and Malia don’t even know him that well. Everyone begins talking at once, eager to know all about Isaac’s year away. Eventually, they move to the couches in the other room, which Isaac notices are new. At least since he left. 

Isaac’s palms never stop sweating, although his breathing slows a little bit. The pit in his stomach is ever-present, especially as he picks up on how everyone takes such great care not to mention Stiles. And he might be out of practice, but Isaac is still a werewolf, and he can hear the brakes as Stiles’ jeep comes to a stop outside. 

Stumbling over his words, Isaac stutters out an excuse about returning his rental car and how he’ll be back later, and he leaves without a proper goodbye to anyone. He almost makes it out in time, too, but before he can get to the back staircase he sees him at the end of the hallway. 

Stiles doesn’t say anything. He stops dead in his tracks, staring at Isaac, completely silent. Isaac looks at him, fighting the urge to close the distance between the two of them. Stiles looks really, really good. His hair has grown out more, and he’s toned up a little bit. Isaac is glad to see he’s wearing his favorite flannel shirt and chuck taylors, completing the look with a graphic tee and the pair of jeans that make his ass look better than usual. 

Isaac notices the quiver in Stiles’ lip, the twitch in jaw as he struggles to keep his composure. Isaac knows he’s breaking too, he can hear his heartbeat thump in his ears, can feel every shaky breath he takes in his toes. “Stiles,” he says quietly, voice breaking over the second syllable. He takes a step closer to Stiles tentatively. 

"Don’t," Stiles warns, putting a hand up to stop Isaac from coming closer. "You didn’t-" Stiles begins, but his voice trails off weakly.

"I know. I’m sorry," Isaac says. He means it, too. 

"After everything? You left, Isaac. And you didn’t tell me where you were or what you were doing. Hell, I didn’t even know if you were alive," Stiles says. He can feel the anger and relief mix and materialize behind his eyes in the form of hot tears. Furiously trying to blink them back, Stiles looks down at the ground.

"I’m okay. I should have called, you’re right. But I tried, Stiles. I tried so many times," Isaac offers.

"Why didn’t you? I… I woke up one morning and you were just gone!" he yells. Isaac sees the tears in his eyes, and ignores Stiles’ warning to stay away from him. He steps closer as Stiles continues. "I never got to say goodbye, never got to tell you one last time how much I loved you," he says, voice breaking. 

Isaac feels like someone is stepping on him- one foot on his chest, the other on his neck, crushing him everywhere it matters until there’s nothing else he can do but reach for Stiles. Stiles responds instantly, pulling Isaac closer as their lips meet. Isaac’s thumb brushes a tear from Stiles’ cheek as Stiles curses it for escaping. 

Their lips still fit together perfectly, their hands find each other’s skin as if they had just been together the day before. Stiles rests his hands on Isaac’s hips, pulling him even closer as Isaac pushes Stiles’ back against the wall. Stiles pulls the scarf over Isaac’s head, throwing it somewhere on the ground. Pressing a line of gentle, neat kisses down the warm skin of Isaac’s neck, Stiles can’t get enough of him, the way his skin seems to taste exactly the same even a year later. 

"Do you still love me?" Isaac asks quietly, breath heavy as his lips move against Stiles’ hair. 

"Of course I do," Stiles replies, pulling back to look at Isaac. "Do you still love me?"

"Never stopped,"Isaac says. Stiles wraps his arm around Isaac’s middle, hugging him so tight it almost makes up for a year apart. Almost. 

They stay like that for a while, Stiles’ head resting against Isaac’s chest, pressed against the wall of the third floor hallway in Derek’s building. Isaac knows he’ll never leave again, and he gets the feeling Stiles does, too. Eventually, their lips find each other again, and it’s as if nothing changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Come find me on tumblr: http://hello-lahey.tumblr.com


End file.
